


Battlescars

by irismoon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irismoon/pseuds/irismoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its another Sansa flees with Sandor during the Blackwater Battle fics.  Hoping I bring something new with this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic, I think Its based more off of the TV show instead of the books. I am including Talisa instead of Jeyne Westerling because Talisa being a healer fits my storyline better. But there might be book aspects as well so spoilers for both the show and all the books.
> 
> Disclaimer: It all belongs to GRRM
> 
> This is my first work in progress fic. Hopefully ill be able to update it often. I have a good 14 chapters started. 
> 
> Warnings: Violence, Language typical of Sandor. 
> 
> also, i am pretty brutal to sansa in this fic. she goes thru alot. But i do love her.

Sandor: 

********

They rode thru the night after fleeing Kings Landing. The sky lit green from the wildfire for miles. Sandor expected the little bird to cry or complain from all the riding but she never made a sound, only clinging to him whenever Stranger was on rough ground. He knew it was dangerous pushing his warhorse all night, but he was determined to get as many miles between them and the King, his guards, and the bloody fire as he could. 

By dawn he could knew the girl must be tired. He stopped and helped her down from the horse. "We will rest for a bit, but we must not stay long." he said shortly. He expected her to curl up and sleep somewhere but she tilted her head and looked at the morning sky. A light misty rain was falling. She stretched out her arms and spun around dancing for a minute. 

He was about to ask her if she had gone mad, when she turned to face him, a huge smile upon her face. "I'm free?" she asked softly. "I'm really free?" 

Her beautiful smile made something constrict in his chest. "Free for now, but we have a long way to go before your safe Little Bird." he said turning away, pulling a wineskin from the saddlebag and drinking deeply. 

He heard her give a small cheer and she danced around him again laughing. Then she jumped suddenly into his arms and lifting herself up on her tiptoes kissed him on the cheek. "You saved me in more ways than you know. The queen had ordered Ser Ilyn Payne to have my head should Stannis win the battle. That is why I was fleeing to my chamber." she whispered softly

Sandor didn't know how to respond, he wasn't surprised of the queens plan, Cersei was a cold and cunning woman, but he had never thought of her not being safe during the battle. He figured despite the outcome of the battle, one king or another, she would simply remain a prisoner. Softly he brushed a stray hair from her face. She giggled and kissed his ruined cheek this time then twirled away to dance in the rain again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa: 

********

Sansa was so tired of riding. The first few days she rode with Sandor on Stranger but after they stopped in a small almost deserted village Sandor managed to purchase a skinny looking mare for her. It slowed them down but Sandor thought she might be more comfortable riding alone. She had never been much a rider and the rough ground made it more difficult. She tried hard to not make things harder by complaining. 

She also hated the silence. She wished Sandor would talk to her while they road. The few times she had tried to start a conversation his answers had been short if he even bothered to give her more than a grunt in response. After a few days she simply gave up and remained quiet. 

They had traveled south at first thru the Kingswood while making the initial escape from Kings Landing. After they had stopped at the village they changed course, heading west then north toward Riverrun where her brother and his troops were rumored to be camped. Sansa had hoped to hear news of the battle, but the only people in the village were a few elderly men too ill to make any journeys with their families to safety, or too old to join the war. They had been eager for news as well. 

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in the side of her head. She gasped, her hands dropping the reins and reaching up, feeling warm blood flowing down her cheek. Sandor turned toward her and she saw his eyes grow wide in shock. There was a loud ping as an arrow was reflected off Sandors armor. He drew his sword quickly and rode off thru the trees. Sansa screamed as she felt an impact on her arm near her shoulder and a fiery pain explode. Suddenly she was thrown from her horse and she heard the beast screaming in pain. She landed roughly on her backside and had to quickly scramble away to avoid getting trampled by the mares hoofs as it stomped around wildly, an arrow sticking out of its neck. The pain in her arm began to overtake her senses and she felt darkness closing in on her. 

 

Sandor: 

********

Sandor heard her sharp cry and turned to see blood pouring down her face from a wound in her temple. Before he could react an arrow hit his shoulder, his armor thankfully reflecting the blow. He saw the bowman fumbling for another arrow beyond the trees behind them, and he charged toward the man unsheathing his sword. He was a wildling by the look of him, or perhaps one of the Imps clansmen. He seemed unsure with the bow and sent another two arrows fly wildly before Sandor reached him, cutting him down easily. 

Sandor dismounted his horse to finish him off. The man appeared to be half starved and smelled like infection. He noted a nasty wound in his side, which would have probably killed him in a day or so. Sandor resisted the urge to kick the dead man when the screaming mare got his attention. He hurried back to Sansa seeing her laying on the ground. 

His first thought was she was dead but as her reached her he could see the rise and fall of her chest. The blood from the wound at her temple had slowed, it appeared the arrow had just grazed her. A second arrow was in her arm, how bad it was he couldn't tell. The mare was on its side flailing about as it died, so he quickly put the beast out of its misery before it injured one of them with its kicking hoofs. 

He took Sansa in his arms and lightly slapped her cheeks, "Girl!" he barked hoping she would wake. Her eyes snapped open, a wild look of panic in them as she began to shake. 

"They found us, Joffreys men, oh Gods, they found us!" she cried in terror. 

"No girl, calm yourself. It was a injured clansmen. Most likely a deserter from the battle. He was alone. I killed him." He said softly holding her close. "I need to see how bad your wounds are now." He picked her up and carried her away from the dead mare and to a clearing setting her down gently in the grass. 

He pulled his knife from his belt and saw the fear in her eyes return. "It's alright Little Bird, I need to cut away part of your dress to look." he said gently. Her breath was coming in quick little pants and her eyes looked wild. He feared she might go into shock and die on him out of sheer terror, like a baby animal. He cut away her dress and shift trying to pull the fabric away from the arrow. 

"It hurts." she whimpered. 

"I know, try to think about something else." he said as he gently cut away the fabric. The wound wasn't bad, the arrow only piercing thru the flesh of her arm, near her shoulder. It didn't seem to have hit the bone or anything. "What's your name girl?" he asked as he examined her arm and thought about the best way to go about removing the arrow 

"My name?" she asked confused. "Pardons, you know my name." 

"What's your name and House girl, remember your lessons." he asked retrieving the wineskin from Stranger. He tore a large piece of cloth from his cloak and soaked it with the wine. He urged her to drink some before he began to clean the blood from her temple. 

She hissed in pain but answered him. "Sansa Stark of Winterfell." 

"Aye, and your sigil and words." 

"A direwolf... Winter is coming." she answered drinking again. The wine was strong and it took her breath away. He urged her to drink again. 

"Good now how about your mothers house. She's house Tully right." The wound at her temple no longer bleeding but he worried about infection making it worse. 

"House Tully... Riverrun... A trout on a red and blue field... Family duty Honor." she repeated slowly. 

He soaked the torn cloth again and began to look at her shoulder wound again. "Alright girl how about that little cunt Joffrey." 

"Joffrey... House Lannister... Casterly Rock... Sigil... a lion... words... Hear me roar." she mumbled tears flowing down her cheeks as he broke the end of the arrow shaft. 

"Now now girl, your forgetting your lessons. That Bastard is a Baratheon." he scolded 

"Baratheon, yes, a stag." she mumbled the combination of the pain and wine making her slur her words. 

"Alright a hard one now." he said sitting her up and leaning her against his chest. "My house." 

Her breathing had slowed and her voice was weak. He could feel her breath against his neck as she spoke softly. "House Clegane. Three dogs on a yellow field. words.... your words are...." 

He pulled the arrow the rest of the way from the skin. "Fuck!" she screamed loudly before passing out in his arms. 

He forced himself not to chuckle at the thought of his house words being 'Fuck' or the thought of hearing such an explicit word coming from her dainty mouth. He continued to clean and dress the wound. He was surprised to find himself thankful to whatever Gods there might be that both arrows barely got her. He was supposed to protect her, he had swore to keep her safe. He cursed himself for putting her in danger by traveling thru the kingswood. He would be more vigilant from now on. He wished he could kill the man a second time for harming her. He brushed the hair away from her face. The wound at her temple would leave a scar. Nothing to rival his, but the little bird was too beautiful to have her face marked like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i was a bit conflicted by this chapter, and having Sansa say Fuck, thinking it was OOC for her, but i figured if she can ask Sandor to fuck her in all those wonderful naughty fics, then she could say it in mine lol. The whole scene was inspired by a meme i saw with Maester Luwin teaching Bran his lessons, and House Clegane words being "Fuck the king"


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa: 

********

 

Sansa woke to find her arm wrapped tightly and the torn remains of Sandors cloak around her. Her dress and shift was torn and bloody and she felt very weak but tried to stand. Sandor was getting Stranger ready to ride. 

"We can't stay any longer Little Bird. There might be more men nearby and it will be nightfall soon. The dead man and your dead horse will attract wolves. We should be gone by that time." he explained. 

She nodded wanting nothing more than to curl up and sleep. The wine she had drank made her feel lightheaded and her cheeks felt numb. He helped her to his horse and pulled her into his arms, situating her in the saddle. She rested her head against his chest as they rode. "Forgive me Ser." she said softly. 

"Not a Ser, remember." he scolded gently for once. 

"my Lord.. " 

"Not a Lord either." 

She sighed impatiently then. "I do not know how to address you then." 

"Call me Dog, like everyone else." 

"No, you do not deserve to be addressed that way. Your a man, a good man. I would never address you in such a rude manner. It seems odd to call you the Hound, although I suppose in my head I think of you that way." she said softly. 

"Call me Hound then, or if you wish my name is Sandor." 

She considered this and after a few moments she spoke. "Sandor would probably be too familiar, but it seems the correct way to address you. It feels nice to say it. Sandor." She said his name again testing it out. 

"After all we have been thru together Little Bird, I believe your Septa would allow you to call me by my given name." They rode a bit longer in silence. 

"Sandor, Forgive me." she whispered looking up at him. 

"Seven hells girl, what do you have to apologize for." 

"I did not remember your house words." 

He barked out a laugh and pulled her closer to him. "I highly doubt your Maester spent time teaching you about the great and noble House Clegane." 

"I would like to learn now." she whispered. "Tell me your words." 

"I told you once. he began slowly. 'A hound will die for you'. My grandfather was the kennel master for Tytos Lannister. On a hunting trip he saved him from a mountain lion. He lost his leg. Our sigil is for the 3 dogs that died fighting the lion. My grandfather was granted lands and a small keep. That is the only noble deed that ever came from House Clegane." 

"Sandor, my father stripped your brother of his rights and titles, wouldn't that make you the heir?" 

"I suppose, but I was Kingsguard, and they take no wives and hold no lands. Now that I have deserted I am sure any claims or honors that I would have held will be stripped as well. Gregor might have sons also. He has been married often. His wives don't live long with his temper, but he may have kept a newer one long enough to produce an heir." She gasped at his words, terrified at the reminder of how monstrous his brother was. 

"Do you have any other family?" she asked cautiously. She was afraid to anger him and make him stop talking to her. 

"No, my mother died when I was young, before I was burned. My sister shortly after and my father in a hunting accident when I was two and ten. I left home that day, and joined the men fighting in Roberts Rebellion." 

"I am terribly sorry to hear of your losses." she said sadly. 

"Do not trouble your pretty head about my family woes little bird. It's all long in the past." He pulled his cloak around her tighter. "You should rest, I'll wake you when we reach the inn, I believe there is a small village a short distance away." 

"I thought you said it would be too dangerous to stay at an inn?" she asked. 

"Yes, but you need rest and I would like to clean your wounds again or see if someone more trained than myself can attend them. I don't want a fever to take you. I should see about getting you a new gown as well. Rest and a proper meal will do us both some good." 

"What if someone tells." she asked fearfully. 

"Enough gold and people will stay quiet. We won't stay but a night. If someone does send the word we were there we will be well on our way before anyone can pursue us. Now rest Little Bird, enough of your chirping." Sansa felt her eyes drifting shut, and gladly let sleep claim her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt know if there was an official Clegane House words. I didnt think so, I couldnt find any, so i figured those were as good as any.


	4. Chapter 4

Sandor 

********

 

It took them longer to reach the village than Sandor expected. It began to rain, and they were both soon soaked thru their clothes. The ground became muddy and he was afraid Stranger would misstep if he rode too hard. They arrived at the village after two days, only to find it in ruins. The inn seemed to be partially standing, the heavy rains most likely keeping the fires from destroying it completely. He dismounted then reached up to help Sansa down, his hands holding her tiny waist. She stumbled as her feet reached the ground and he tried to steady her. Her face was flushed and he put his hand to her forehead. She was warm and he feared a fever. 

Inside the inn he found a room off the back, probably originally belonging to the Innkeeper. The roof was intact here, and there was a rickety old bed in the corner. He helped Sansa to the bed. She was shivering. Worried he watched Sansa resting for a moment. He lightly sat on the edge of the bed, reaching to adjust her torn dress to cover her better. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Am I very sick?" she whispered. 

"You just need to rest Little Bird. I'll see about finding you another dress." 

She reached over and took his hand, running her fingers over a large scar on his knuckle. "I am sorry to be such a bother. If not for me, you could have been farther away by now." 

"Don't talk nonsense girl." he rasped, standing and crossing the room to the fireplace. There was a small woodpile and he began to make a fire. He sighed in relief when it started quickly, his nervousness around the flames evident. "I am going to see about finding us some supplies." he said as he stood. 

"You will come back, promise." she said panic evident in her voice as she struggled to sit up. 

"Rest girl, I'll be back when you wake." He tried to smile to reassure her, but he felt his mouth twitch. He turned away so she wouldn't have to see, and left the room. 

He walked outside and scanned the village quickly, finding nothing useful. Most of the small buildings now charred ruins. Thankfully he found no rotting corpses. Going back to the Inn he found a working well out back, and part of the stables intact. He put Stranger in a stall, grateful for some shelter for his horse. He got a bucket and filled it with water to take back inside with him. Searching the Inn he found little of use. Some broken furniture, but no food or clothing. He supposed he could give the girl his extra tunic to wear over her dress. 

Going back to the room he expected to find her sleeping. Instead she was curled up in a ball, shaking violently. He hurried to her side and placed his hand on her forehead. She was hotter than before, burning it seemed. "Little Bird" he said trying to help her sit up. 

"I'm so very cold." she mumbled. "So cold it hurts." She was limp in his arms, despite her shaking, and her eyes were glazed. 

Fear made his stomach turn. If the girl was to die on him, he would never forgive himself. He should have left her in her golden cage. He quickly peeled her wet cloak and gown from her, leaving her in her torn shift. He looked at the wound in her arm, but it seemed to be healing well. He leaned forward and smelled the wound, and didn't detect any odor of infection. He searched the room and found an old rough blanket and wrapped it around her. Still she shook. 

The room was warm from the fire and he waited for her to stop shaking. Tears pooled in her eyes, but she seemed to weak to cry. Her breathing was shallow. "Don't you fucking die on me girl" he growled at her, "Don't you dare." She didn't react to his words, her eyes blank. 

Finally he took off his armor and piled it in the corner. He crawled into the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms. He wrapped the blanket around her tighter and rubbed her arms. After a few minutes, she finally began to still, her breathing becoming more normal. Still he held her, the heat coming off her almost unbearable. 

"The Hound." her voice was soft and weak. "I knew the Hound would win." 

"Rest Little Bird." he whispered into her hair, holding her tighter. He focused on nothing but the sound of her soft breathing. After a time, he drifted off to sleep alongside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did alot of rewrites on this chapter and have never been completely happy with it. :(


	5. Chapter 5

Sansa: 

********

 

Her first thought upon waking was that she felt safe. Safer than she had felt since she was home at Winterfell with her family. 

Her second thought was she was in a bed, and she was not alone. 

She peeked open her eyes and tried to figure out where she was. She was in an unfamiliar room. She seemed to be only wearing her shift, and she was safely tucked into the little nook of Sandor Cleganes arm, her head lying on his shoulder. His hand was resting on her hip. She tilted her head slightly to look up at him. He seemed to be asleep. 

He was dressed only in his tunic and breeches. She could not recall seeing him without his armor before. He still seemed just as big and imposing. His tunic was unlaced to his midsection. Her fingers rested in the curls of the hair on his chest. She gently fingered it, hoping to not wake him. 

She tried to remember how they got here and what had happened. She remembered getting injured, and then riding in the rain. She remembered being cold and wet, but that was all. She gently tried to lift her injured arm and groaned at the pain. She felt him stir beneath her, his arms wrapping around her bringing her closer for a moment as he woke. 

"The Little Bird is awake?" he questioned softly, pulling away from her and sitting up.

"Where are we?" she asked. "What happened?" 

"You took ill with a fever. A bad one. At first I feared your arm had become tainted, but it seemed to just be from the cold and wet. We are at an abandoned Inn." 

"How long have we been here?" 

"A few days." He said stretching and getting up off the bed. "You were out of sorts for most of the time. Shaking with the fever and such. When you did wake, you were confused. You called out for your kin often." 

She reached over and touched his arm. "You took care of me?" she questioned. 

He looked sadly at her. "I promised I would keep you safe. Done a piss-poor job of it so far, but I'm trying." 

She looked down and noticed her shift was damp with sweat, sticking to her skin. He turned away and walked toward the door. "I'll bring some water so you can freshen up." 

After he was gone, she thought back to the way she felt when she woke in his arms. It was so improper, lying in bed with a man, but she supposed the Hound never cared about things like that. She wondered if it always felt like that with a man and a women. That safe and calm feeling. Contentment, she supposed she would have to name it. She wondered if her mother felt that way when she had woke next to her father. 

He returned with a bucket of water, so she tried to stand. Her legs were weak and she lost her balance. He caught her easily. She felt light headed and dizzy and clung to his arms.

"Your as weak and wobbly as a newborn colt." he mumbled. 

She looked and saw her torn shift was hanging open, exposing her chest. She weakly tried to cover herself. Sandor picked her up and placed her back on the bed. "Nothing I have not seen before, Little bird. Do not fear, I'll not dishonor you by leering at your teats when you are in such a state." He brought her a cup of water and helped her drink. 

She looked at him then, her protector The Hound, playing nursemaid to her, and realized there was much more to the man Sandor Clegane than she could have ever imagined.


	6. Chapter 6

Sandor: 

********

The days past swiftly as he waited for the girl to get her strength back. She kept insisting that she felt strong enough to ride, but he was taking no chances. He knew it was risky staying in one place so long, especially when they were still so close to Kings Landing but he felt they had no choice. The wound in her arm seemed to be healing well. She could use her arm a bit more and assured him the pain had lessened. 

When they finally packed up to leave he gave her his extra tunic to wear over her torn dress. She pulled it over her and giggled as it practically swallowed her small body. She rolled the sleeves up and turned her head to bury her nose in the fabric, breathing in. When she saw him looking at her, she blushed prettily and said it smelled like him. 

They rode at a much slower pace this time. At night when they camped the girl would tell him stories about her childhood at Winterfell. He laughed heartily when she told him about the times she tried to bake a pie for her father for his nameday and forgot to add the sugar and how her noble father ate every bite anyway. He could picture in his head when she told him of how Arya had frightened her by jumping out of the crypts pretending to be a ghost. He learned that she had a close bond with her brother Robb. He always came to her room during thunderstorms to help her feel safe, and once he punched Theon Greyjoy for trying to kiss her. 

They were sitting by the fire in a small clearing one night, when she sadly spoke. "Robb would never have come for me, would he?" 

He was sharpening his sword, and took a moment to think on her question. "Your brother Robb would have come for you, but King Robb has hundreds of Bannermen and Lords telling him what to do, and how to do it. Perhaps the day would have come when he would have finally freed you from your cage." 

She nodded slowly, her big eyes sad. Accepting his hard truth, she rose and went to her bed roll and laid down without saying another word. He heard her crying and wished he knew how to comfort her. After awhile he laid out his own bedroll near hers and slept himself. 

**** 

When he awoke she had curled up next to him in her sleep. He gazed down on her beautiful face, so peaceful in sleep. A small beam of light shone down on them from between the trees. This is when he saw it. Against her lip, there was a small silvery scar. If it was not for the way the light was shining on her face, he probably would never had noticed it. He resisted the urge to reach out and touch it. He wondered if it was from when Ser Meryn had first struck her, the day he stopped her from pushing Joffrey. He remembered kneeling before her to wipe the blood from her lip, the way her big eyes gazed down at him. 

Her eyes fluttered open then, almost as if she knew how he had been thinking of them at that exact moment. She gave him a shy sleepy smile. Quickly he stood and went to check on Stranger, needing to distance himself from her before he did something foolish like kiss her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a last minute addition between chapters and i struggled with it. Sorry if it sucks. :(

SANSA: 

****** 

They were packing up their camp when suddenly a man approached them. He was a dirty crazy looking man, wearing bits of pieced together armor, brandishing a sword about. The way he stared at her, it made her skin crawl and she was reminded of the men the day of the riots. 

Sandor had not yet put his armor on that morning, but he reached for his sword quickly. He shoved her roughly toward Stranger. He had told her before that if trouble came, she should stay by the horse, who was trained to bite and kick when threatened, or to ride away if things looked bad. 

The dirty man licked his lips at her. "I'll enjoy her sweet cunt when I am done with you. Perhaps I'll fuck her next to your dead body." he remarked crudely. 

Sandor laughed at that. "You have to kill me first." He swung his sword while the man stared at her, and cut the mans arm off, quickly. Sansa did not want to watch but her eyes felt fixed to the scene as she tried to ignore the way the injured man screamed. He fell to his knees, his hand grasping at his shoulder, where his arm was now gone. 

The man looked over at her, his eyes pleading. Sandor snarled at him. "Still eyeing my lady? Get a last look before I take your head." 

It happened quickly. The man suddenly pulled a dagger and drove it into the Hounds side. Sandor roared and brought his sword around slicing off the mans head. She saw blood darkening the side of Sandors tunic, as he pulled the dagger away. She heard someone screaming, and suddenly realized it was her. 

 

SANDOR 

****** 

The girl was screaming, a crazed look on her face. He walked toward her and grabbed at her arms. "Seven Hells girl, calm yourself, I had to kill him." he shouted. 

She began to cry then, shaking her head. She clutched at his tunic. "He stabbed you." she choked out between sobs. 

He laughed at her. "Nothing more than a flesh wound, little bird. Not the first time a man has run me thru." 

She continued to cling to him crying. "I thought... I thought..." she cried, unable to voice her fears. 

He pulled her into his arms, awkwardly patting her head, not knowing how to comfort her. "Hush now, it will take a lot more than a little prick with a dagger to kill me." She cried harder at that. 

"Perhaps you thought this was one of your songs. The brave warrior, dying while protecting his Lady love." he pulled away from her. 

"The light is growing dim fair lady. And all I ask of you, before I die, is one last kiss." he said dramatically hoping that the jest would make her laugh. 

Her eyes grew wide, and for a moment he feared she would hit him, when suddenly she stood on her toes and kissed his lips softly. She pulled away quickly before he could react, looking down at his wound. 

"Let me see, I could stitch it for you." she said pulling at his tunic, her hands were shaking. 

"Not now." he said, "We need to move on from here, in case there are more men about." He wanted nothing more than to pull her to him and kiss her good and proper, but he knew they needed to get away. Quickly he gathered up their belongings and packed up Stranger. 

****** 

That night after she helped him clean and dress his wound, he watched her sitting by the fire. Even now, wearing a dirty torn dress, her hair a tangled mess, she was still the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He could see where her tears had left tracks thru the grime on her face. Tears she had cried out of concern for him. 

The light of the fire lit up her hair, making the auburn locks seem as if they were part of the flames. She turned to him and gave him a shy smile. He realized that he would do anything, even go thru the pain and horror of being burned all over again, simply to feel her soft lips against his one more time.


	8. Chapter 8

Sansa: 

********

 

They had been riding again for a fortnight when they finally saw the grey tents, and banners. Her brothers camp. As soon as they saw the banners, Sandor pointed out the scouts approaching them. She could hardly contain her excitement. She was finally going to be reunited with her family. 

"I am Sansa Stark. I wish to see my brother please." Sansa told the soldiers when they questioned her. She saw the way the men looked at Sandor, and she knew they recognized him. The Hound had a nasty reputation and she was sure he wasn't going to be welcome among them, unless she could get to Robb quickly and explain. 

The men took them into the camp and led them to a large tent. They demanded that Sandor give up his sword and dagger, refusing them entry while they were armed. Upon entering Sansa was overjoyed to see her mother was there as well as Robb. She had dreamed of this moment for so long, and had imagined running into her mothers arms, crying while she stroked her hair. Instead of greeting her warmly, she noted everyone looking suspicious, and some of Robbs bannermen glaring at her. Her feet felt heavy and she stayed rooted to the spot where she stood, feeling as exposed as the day when Joffrey had the Kingsguard undress her in front of the court. 

"Sansa, why did you bring a Lannister man to our camp?" Robb questioned. 

"He saved me, he has left the Lannisters, and risked his life to bring me to you." She spoke, trying to understand why her family was not welcoming her more warmly. 

One of the men in the tent gave her mother a nasty look. "You released the Kingslayer in trade for your daughter and here she is only a few days later on her own. Seems we lost a valuable prisoner for nothing." 

"The Lannisters still hold Arya," her mother said fiercely. "Lady Brienne will trade him for her." 

"Arya is not in Kings Landing." Sansa said sadly. "No one has seen her since the morning Father was arrested." 

"Oh gods," her mother cried, putting her face in her hands. "I've lost three children now." she said sadly. 

"What do you mean?" Sansa held onto Sandors arm tightly. 

"Winterfell was attacked, Bran and Rickon were killed." Robb said somberly. She felt her strength leaving her and Sandor wrapped his arms around her to keep her from collapsing. 

She saw the shocked looks of everyone in the room when he embraced her. She felt Sandor tense and knew he realized his mistake. Quickly trying to defuse the situation he spoke. "The Lady Sansa was injured recently, and we have traveled hard. She needs rest and some proper food. I will answer any questions you have." 

"Shut your mouth Lannister dog, you have some nerve giving orders here." one of the men said. Sansa didn't recognize him. He was a big man, with a long white beard. 

"No I wish to stay!" Sansa protested fiercely, giving the man a hard look. 

"How did you escape?" Robb asked. 

"We left while Stannis attacked Kings Landing. The Hound offered to take me from there and I gladly left with him" Sansa said softly. 

"Why did you offer to bring her to us? Everyone knows you work for the Lannisters." 

Sandor laughed. "A common misconception." 

Robb looked puzzled. "Everyone calls you 'The Lannisters Mad Dog'. Your family is Bannermen to Tywin Lannister." 

"Yes, my family is loyal to the Lannisters, My brother Gregor is a Lannister Bannerman. I fought with Lord Tywin during Roberts Rebellion, where afterwards I entered into the service of King Robert, as Sword Shield to Queen Cersei. After his children were born he appointed me to Guard Prince Joffrey instead. I have been loyal to King Robert, in his service, not the Lannisters." 

Sansa gasped and remembered the tournament. Sandor and his brother crossing swords, and King Robert yelling out. Sandor dropped immediately to his knees in front of the King, and his brothers sword swinging inches from his head. "He speaks truly." she told Robb. 

"That does not explain why you risked your life to save my sister?" Robb asked. 

She looked up at him then, she was interested in his answer as well. "Kick a dog enough, he will leave. I figured wolves do not like getting kicked anymore than dogs do." She found herself disappointed in his answer, but she was not sure what she expected him to say. 

"What do you know of Arya? Why don't the Lannisters have her?" Her mother said, wiping her eyes that were now red with tears. 

"The order came to kill all of the Stark household. We were told The Hand was arrested for treason. The order was to take the girls alive unless they resisted. King Joffrey said the guards could do whatever we wished, beat them, rape them, if they did not come willingly. Queen Cersei sent me looking for Lady Sansa and thankfully I found her before the other guards did. I took her safely to the Queen and the council. Arya was confronted with her Dancing master. He told her to run while he fought the guards. Ser Meryn killed him but was unable to locate her afterwards. The Queen assumed she escaped the castle somehow but no one saw her again. The city became very dangerous after Joffrey took the throne and there was a lot of violence. People were starving, rioting. If she was still in the city, I doubt she survived for long." 

Robb looked to her, as if to confirm his story. "Yes, I was with Septa Mordane when they came for me. She ordered me to run. Sandor found me soon after. They killed her, and put her head next to fathers." she said sadly. She looked up at Sandor, realizing from his story, he had most likely saved her life or her maidenhead that day as well, and she had never known it. 

"Well then you have our gratitude." Robb said standing and embracing her finally. 

"My king, you cannot mean to let them stay here in our camp! She is betrothed to Joffrey and no matter what lies he spins now, he is loyal to the Lannisters! This is a perfect way for them to infiltrate our organization. You read the letters she wrote! She is loyal to them now!" The angry Lord shouted. 

"Lord Karstark, I will never suspect my own blood as plotting against me. My sister is most welcome back here where she belongs. As for Clegane, if he will swear his sword to me and my cause, he will be welcome here as well. He has returned my sister to me." 

"Ill fight for you if you command, but I already swore my oaths to her. I swore to keep her safe, and I'll continue to do that until I die." Sandor said intently looking at her. Sansa was suddenly overcome with emotion. She wanted to hold him close, and kiss his face, and thank him for everything he had ever done for her. A few moments later, the world went black and she fainted dead away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, Sandor works for the Lannisters, this was just a crazy idea I came up with and it seemed different so I ran with it. Inspired by Sandor kneeling before King Robert at the Hands Tournament.


	9. Chapter 9

Sandor

******** 

 

It took the girl fainting before they finally listened to him and had Sansa attended to. Even after the weeks since she was injured, he feared the wound in her arm hadn't healed well. He knew she needed food and rest and clean clothing. A pretty young woman named Talisa, who turned out to be Robbs new wife and a healer helped tend to Sansa. When they were able to wake her, he urged Sansa to go and have her arm looked at. After she left he remained in the large tent with her brother and his men. He learned that Lady Catelyn had released Jaime Lannister in the company of a female knight to be exchanged for Sansa and Arya. One of King Robbs Bannermen, Lord Karstark had wanted to execute him in retaliation for his son being killed during one of the Kingslayers escape attempts. 

Another bit of info he learned was that Winterfell had been taken by Theon Greyjoy and it was believed he had executed the Stark brothers, even the poor crippled one. He knew Sansa would be devastated, when she learned the specifics of their deaths. He remembered the stories of her youth she told him and knew she had considered Theon to be like a brother to her. 

Robb continued to argue with his men about letting them remain. Sandor was surprised they mistrusted Sansa as much as himself. It seemed to lead back to some letters that Sansa had written when Ned Stark was arrested. Some believed it was her own words, but Sandor knew the Queen had made her write them, having been there and witnessed it. 

Lord Karstark and his men stormed out of the tent. He was left alone with Robb, Lady Catelyn and a giant man he believed was named Great Jon Umber. He vaguely remembered the large man from the Siege on Pyke. 

"Welcome to the war, Clegane." the big man clasped him on the back. It will be fun to see the Lannister soldiers running from their own dog." he laughed heartily. 

As much as he wanted to be insulted by this man he did not know calling him dog, his smile and laughter was infectious. He was the first one to not seem suspicious of him since their arrival and he smiled slightly back to him. 

"Forgive my men for the hostility." King Robb began. "Lots has happened and there is a lot of anger within the camp. Not only about my mother releasing the Kingslayer. My marriage has upset the Freys, I broke an agreement with Walder Frey to marry one of his daughters after the war. He has withdrawn his forces back to the Twins." 

Sandor could care less about any of the boy kings politics or problems. He wished he would be allowed to leave and find some wine and a place to sleep. He let his mind go blank as he listened to him ramble on about the war effort. He had done this often when he was in service for Joffrey. Suddenly he heard a cry off in the distance and raised his hand to silence the King. He heard it again, his name this time and he reached for his sword, cursing when he remembered they had been disarmed when meeting the King. He ran from the tent toward Sansas screams.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here i go hurting Sansa again. :( Im sorry Little Bird.

SANSA 

 

She had woke up from fainting feeling lightheaded and weak. Sandor was at her side and a pretty young woman named Talisa. Overjoyed she learned this woman was her new Good-sister. At Sandors insistence, she had let Talisa escort her to a tent only four down from the one where Robb was holding his counsel. It was small but comfortable. Talisa looked at her arm and told her the wound was healed well, and she was well past the worry of infection. The girl was kind and gentle and helped her wash and into a clean dress of her own. She then helped Sansa brush and braid her hair. 

She wanted nothing more than to curl up among the pillows and furs and sleep, but she worried for Sandor. She decided she would wait for word from him before she rested. Talisa left her to arrange for some dinner be sent to her tent. Standing she explored the small tent. She saw a small mirror among her good-sisters things and looked at herself for the first time since leaving Kings Landing. 

She touched the place on her head where the arrow had grazed her. Her hair lay oddly around it, and although it was healed, it had left a scar. At first she was horrified at the way it looked, but when she set the mirror down she realized she was proud of the scar it would leave. She had fought her own battles and won. She supposed she deserved a few scars to prove her victories. 

She turned when she heard someone enter the tent but instead of Talisa returning it was her brothers bannerman, the bearded man who had been so upset before. "My Lord, I do not believe I have the pleasure of knowing your name." She started but he lunged forward and grabbed her by the throat and pushed her to the ground. She landed roughly on her injured arm and cried out. 

"Traitor bitch." he snarled at her "Just like the mother. King Joffrey sends his cunt and his dog to spy. Well I'm not about to sit by and let good men get killed from your treachery." He pulled a knife from his belt and reached for her. 

She scrambled away and screamed, kicking at him trying to reach the tents entrance. She screamed for Sandor, as the man grabbed her hair, pulling her head back and placing the knife to her throat. "Your dog can't save you now." He whispered in her ear, laughing. She felt the blade pierce her skin and a trickle of blood as it slid down along her neck. 

"Please My Lord, I just want to be with my family. I was never loyal to Joffrey, please." she begged. 

"Would you like to know what happened to the last men that put their hands on my Lady?" she heard Sandors voice behind her. The man turned them around. She was surprised at the calmness in his voice, but she remembered the day of the riot in Kings Landing. He had killed the men trying to rape her with such ease, it was like they were flies he simply had to swat away. 

"Your next dog. After I slit her throat I'll have your head." the man said laughing. "I am not afraid of any Lannister lackey." he took the knife away from her throat and pointed it at Sandor. 

It happened so fast Sansa was almost confused what had happened. Sandor moved faster than she thought a man of his size could. He had grabbed the man and broke his arm, the knife falling to the ground. The sound of his bones breaking and his screams seemed to echo thruout the tent. Robb and his men rushed in to grab him and drag him away. She found herself in Sandors arms and did not remember how she got there. He had his handkerchief out and pressed against her throat. "Your alright now Little Bird." he whispered. "Your safe now, I have you." She began to cry harder. 

"Is she hurt?" Robb asked. 

"I'd have your wife see to this cut. She's more exhausted and frightened than hurt I think." Sandor led her to the bed and laid her down, pulling a soft fur over her. He brushed her hair from her face, pulling the handkerchief away slightly to look at her wound. 

"Everyone hates me." she whispered thru her sobs. "I do not understand, those men the day of the riots. The men here. Joffrey and the Kingsguard. I just want to feel safe." 

"I'll not leave your side again Little Bird. You need to rest now. I'll keep you safe." He sat beside her holding her hand slowly rubbing her arm attempting to stop her trembling. She looked up to see her mother looking at Sandor coldly. 

"I will sit with her, its not proper to have a man on her bed." she said sternly. 

"Fuck your etiquette and what is proper. I let her out of my sight for a few moments, and she is attacked. By the Kings own Bannerman no less. I will stay here till she tells me to go." Sandor barked. 

"Please stop fighting." Sansa cried. Everyone in the room quieted and after awhile she drifted off for a few moments, her eyes snapping open when she felt sleep trying to claim her. She would reach frantically for Sandor, needing to know he was still close. Time and time again he hushed her and reassured her he would not leave. 

She heard her mother talking quietly and Sandor agreeing to something. She must have dozed again. She tried to sit up as Sandor moved away but Talisa was there bidding her to drink something. As she felt the liquid move down her throat she realized too late it would make her sleep but she gazed up at Sandor. "Promise me..." she mumbled. 

"Do not fear my Little Bird, I'll be here when you wake." He smiled at her, so she closed her eyes. Her last thought before she fell asleep was that he had called her 'My Little Bird' this time. She liked the way it sounded, and the feeling of belonging to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping that everyone is liking this story. Its my first Work In progress so i hope people are interested and reading. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Sansa 

********

 

True to his word, he was by her side when she woke. Sandor was dozing in a chair next to her bed. Her mother was sewing in a chair across the room. She set it down and came to her bedside when she saw her eyes flutter open. 

"My beautiful girl, I have not even gotten to welcome you back properly." she said while embracing her. She sent Sandor a nasty glance whispering close to her. "Tell me what has happened to you. Has this man forced himself upon you or dishonored you in any way?" 

Sansa pulled away from her mother. "He has done nothing but protect me." she said fiercely. 

"Forgive me for asking but his reputation is known for being a monster. It will be very hard to arrange a marriage for you now, after all the time you spent alone with him becomes known. We will have to work swiftly." 

"Arrange a marriage? Surely you are jesting with me mother!" Sansa shouted, waking up Sandor. 

"My Lady, your awake." He said gruffly, rubbing his face. Sansa looked at him curiously. He rarely addressed her so formal, even while they were still at court. He had called her Little Bird for so long, it seemed wrong for him to call her differently. "If I have your leave, I shall find some place to wash up. I will make sure you have adequate protection during my absence." He stood and giving her a oddly formal bow of his head, left the tent. 

"What did you say to him!" Sansa shouted at her mother. "Why would he be so cold to me?" 

"Nothing, other than remind him of his station. He is way too familiar with you. He all but embraced you earlier, in front of all Robbs bannermen. It is most improper. He is neither a Lord or a knight. Nothing better than a sellsword. To think you spent these last few weeks, traveling alone with such a man." 

For a long time she looked silently at her mother. All she wanted was to be close to her, have her hold her in her arms and tell her how happy she was to have her safe, and home where she belonged. She could not understand the hostility and suspicion she had been met with. Finally she asked. "Would things be different if it had been Jory that escorted me home instead? He was neither Lord or Knight." 

"Jory was a honorable man, a trusted member of our household, Captain of your fathers guard. He would never openly attempt to embrace you." 

Sansa laughed. "Little you know mother, Jory held me the night that father killed Lady. In front of King Robert and everyone." 

Her mother looked at her for a long time. She reached over and tried to smooth her hair. "You do not act like my sweet Sansa. What did the Lannisters do to you there? Tell me?" 

"No. I do not wish to speak of it." She pulled herself out of the bed, tired of critiques on her behavior. After everything she had been thru, acting like a proper lady did not seem to matter as much anymore. She ignored her mothers protests and left the tent, to search for Sandor. She found him quickly, washing his face at a water barrel nearby. He seemed surprised to see her. 

She saw that her mother had followed her. Sighing she smiled up at Sandor. "Would you please escort me to find some dinner?" she asked. 

"As you wish My Lady." he said offering her his arm. 

"Little Bird." she corrected him. "Call me Little Bird."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Jory a knight? I did not think so, I thought in the books it was specifically noted he was not. A wiki of Ice and Fire said he was, but i never remembered him being referred to as Ser Jory or anything.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually 2 chapters that I ended up combining so it is much longer than some of the previous ones :) Hope everyone enjoys it.

SANDOR 

******** 

 

Things finally seemed to calm down after their first week in the Stark camp. Sansa rarely let him stray far from her. After the first day when he left her alone with her mother, only to have her find him not half an hour later, he stopped trying to push her away. She seemed ill at ease, and it concerned him. He had expected her to rush into the welcoming arms of her mother, and have no more need for her old scarred dog. Lady Catelyn followed them around, watching the pair of them like a hawk, but Sansa seemed to ignore her, acting for the most part, like it was just the two of them, the way it was during their journey together thru the woods.

Tensions were running high in the Stark camp. The Karstark forces had left after Robb executed Lord Karstark for the attack on Sansas life. Today they had been summoned to the Kings tent to attend a counsel meeting with Robb and his bannermen. 

"Sansa you will marry one of Walder Freys sons." Robb declared. "Perhaps then he will send his forces back to our cause." 

"No I will not." she snapped. Sandor saw the fire in her eyes. He had heard some rumors among the men about the Freys demanding Sansas hand now that she had been returned, so he wasn't completely surprised at Robbs words. It seemed they would forgive Robbs insult in exchange for her hand instead. 

"Sansa." Lady Catelyn scolded, "There is no other option." 

"I will not marry a man I do not know. I do not love this son of Walder Frey. I will not be left here with an unknown man to abuse me." 

"Sansa, the Freys are a noble house, they would never purposely hurt a highborn daughter of Winterfell." Her mother stated. 

Sandor saw the panic rising in Sansa. He wanted to go to her and help her be strong, longed to place his hand on her shoulder to lend her his strength. He saw Lady Catelyn giving him a hard look when he stepped forward towards her so he stopped in his tracks. 

"I wont marry him. I'll run away, I'll become a septa or one of the silent sisters. I never want to marry." Sansa cried. 

"What do you mean you never want to be married, Sansa your talking madness. I didn't love your father when we were first married. I had never even met him. I was scared, but the love came in strongly with the years we had. I could not have asked for a better match." Her mother said smiling. 

"No." She said fiercely as she fought back tears. "I will not love him. Please, do not make me do this." 

"It's done Sansa, we have to repair the relationship with the Freys." Her brother said. 

"What if I already love someone else." She screamed the panic in her voice evident. 

"Sometimes marriages are not based on love." Lady Catelyn said simply. 

"So it is alright for Robb to marry for love, and then I am left to fix things for him. Well I won't do it. You will not leave me here with a man who could hurt me like the ones in Kings Landing." She jumped from her chair and ran out of the tent. 

Lady Catelyn looked at him sharply. "What does she mean by that?" she questioned. "What happened in Kings landing, she refuses to talk about it." 

"It is not my story to tell." He said quietly. 

Robb stood up "I could command you to tell us, I am the King." 

Sandor felt the anger rising in him. He wanted to lash out at her kin for not understanding the hell they had abandoned her in. "Fine you want to know the ugly truth. The reason I stole her away from the Lannisters? Joffrey had her beaten daily by his Kingsguard. He had her stripped naked and beaten in front of the whole court after your victory over his uncles troops. He started a riot and left her to a mob where I saved her from being raped by four men. During the Blackwater battle she was locked in a room with Ser Ilyn Payne waiting to be executed if Stannis took the city." He relished in the shock on their faces, but telling them reminded him of the pain his Little Bird was in. 

"She tried to Kill Joffrey once, he showed her the head of Lord Stark on a spike. She argued with him and he had Ser Meryn strike her twice across the face with his mailed hand." He continued wanting them to understand the horrors she had seen. "I stopped her from pushing him off the walkway." 

"You shouldn't have stopped her. If she would have killed him it would have saved us a lot of fighting." One of the men jested, laughing. 

"I would not wish my sister to have blood on her hands." Robb said glaring at the man. 

"Aye, and then the Queen would have placed her pretty head next to your fathers. If I may have my leave, I will go check on her. I will try and bring her back to talk some more if you wish." He said softly, and left the tent. 

He walked swiftly to her tent. Ducking his head he entered unannounced and saw her sitting with her eyes closed. She opened them slowly and looked up at him with her eyes red from crying. "Did they send you to bring me back?" 

"No." He said shaking his head. "I just came to see that you were alright." 

She jumped up and threw herself in his arms. "Lets run away. We could be happy together, and I will love you and give you sons and daughters. Please do not let them force me into a marriage." 

He untangled himself from her arms, and took hold of her. "What are you going on about, I thought you were done with your chirping Little Bird. Don't try and fool me with songs you think I want to hear. Your no good at lying." 

"Why must you always be hateful." she snapped, "If the thought of being with me disgusts you so much just say it." 

"Are you mad girl? I am not one of your handsome knights from your songs. Look at my face. I am the monster." He turned the ruined side of his face toward her, pulling back the hair that hid his scars. 

"You think I care about that. I am no longer a child. That girl who cared about things like that died in Kings Landing." 

"You must really not want to marry a Frey if you would prefer a dog." He laughed. "Do not worry Little Bird, I am sure your brother will find someone better for you. Perhaps that Mallister lad or one of the Umbers. You don't have to lower yourself to me." 

"You were the only one that was kind to me in Kings Landing, you saved me, you protected me. The only one who was good and true." 

"That is all this is little bird," he said softly, "It is gratitude you feel toward me. Don't try and play like it is anything different." He put his hands on her arms and pulled her close and looked into her eyes. 

She melted into his embrace and began to kiss him, tears running down her cheeks. He tried to resist her, but her lips were soft and he could taste the salt of her tears. After a few moments he began to kiss her back fiercely. 

She pulled away breathless. "You do love me, you do love me, say it please." she cried over and over kissing his face, even the burned side. "Please, I know you love me too, please say it." he kissed her again to silence her. 

"Tell me you love me, I could live with it the rest of my life if you would only say it once." she begged against his lips between kisses. 

He grabbed her roughly. "Alright I'll say it. I love your innocence, I love your fierceness. I love your strength. I love you so much, that a moment ago, you almost made me forgot that I am nothing but a dog who does not deserve to even lick your boots. None of that matters Sansa. You are a princess and I am a second son from a minor unfavorable house." He pushed her away. "I am a monster and a killer. An old scarred broken dog. I won't forget again." He turned and stormed out of her tent. 

Robb was standing outside, he almost ran into him in his haste to leave her tent. He brushed past him but he heard the King follow him. 

"Clegane, stop." He commanded. 

He stopped and turned slowly. Robb stared at him for a few moments. "Ask me for her hand." he finally said. 

"What are you playing at?" Sandor growled. 

"She loves you. I heard her just now. She has been hurt, abused. I did not realize how badly. She loves you, and I think shes been thru enough. I want her to be happy. You have proved yourself to me in just a few days that you care for her and would protect her. She is my sister, and I have failed her. I do not think you will." Robb said. 

After a few moments Sandor said quietly. "I have failed her as well. I let them beat her, stood there in my white cloak and let it happen. I only spoke up once and it made no difference. Joffrey still had her abused." 

"You got her out of there. Which is more than I could do." Robb said looking shamed. "Ask me for her hand." he repeated. 

"I have nothing to offer her, nothing but my sword. She deserves better than me. I have no home to give her." 

"After the war, you could be part of my personal guard back at Winterfell. You can live there and help me rebuild the north. I have lost my Father, all my family but her and mother. I have lost friends and members of our household. It will be nice to know that I won't be going home alone." 

Sandor didn't know what to say. He had never considered getting married. Never in his craziest dreams. The day his face was ruined all his hopes for the future were lost along with his childhood and his innocence. 

"The Lady Catelyn would never allow it." He finally spoke. 

"I am sending my Lady mother to the Twins to decline Walder Freys proposal. My Uncle Edmure is graciously going to offer to marry one of Lord Freys daughters. I am a King, and Lord of Winterfell, the head of the household. I can make decisions over her. I am sure she will want my sister to feel safe and loved as well." 

"I wouldn't know what to do with a wife." Sandor said shaking his head. 

Robb laughed. "Sansa will tell you what to do I am sure, she has spent her whole life preparing to run a household. Ask me for her hand." 

Sandor thought silently for a moment. He tried to imagine watching his Little Bird being married to a proper Lord. Someone handsome and kind like she deserved. The face of the handsome Lord kept switching to Joffrey and his sneering face as he watched her being beaten. After a few minutes, he finally nodded his head. "Aye, I would marry her, and keep her safe, only if she truly wishes it." 

Robb clasped him on the back. "Good, its settled. Lets go tell Sansa." He turned and walked briskly back to the tent. Sandor hesitated, suddenly nervous, before finally following him. 

Sansa was lying on the bed, she sat up when they entered the tent. Sandor felt his chest get tight when he saw her puffy eyes red from crying, knowing that this time, it was he that had caused her tears. 

"Sansa, I have had another offer for your hand, and I have accepted it. Forget about the Freys." Robb said. "Tomorrow evening you will wed Sandor Clegane, under the tree where I married Talisa." 

Sansa gasped and stood up of the bed, stumbling as her feet touched the ground, her eyes growing wide. She looked at him and whispered. "Does he speak the truth? You asked for my hand?" 

"Aye little bird, if you wish it, I would marry you." Before he knew it, she was in his arms, crying even harder than before. He held her close and kissed the top of her hair. Neither of them noticed when Robb silently left the tent. 

 

 

Sansa 

******* 

She couldn't stop her tears. One moment he had been kissing her, confessing his love and then he was pushing her away, only to return asking for her hand. Her emotions were overwhelming her and she could no longer control herself. Her body shook with the force of her sobbing. 

She didn't know when she had realized that she loved him. But when her brother announced his plans for her to marry she knew she wanted to marry no one but Sandor Clegane. She had never felt like this before. She almost laughed as she remembered her feelings for Joffrey and her dreams of being his bride. She had been a child and caught up in a fancy dream. Now the thought of belonging to someone besides Sandor made her heart break. 

She tilted her head up and kissed his lips, her hands coming up to touch his face. 

He kissed her softly then pulled away and wiped her tears from her cheeks. "Hush now, do not cry anymore my Little Bird." he whispered. 

"We will really be married?" she asked. 

"Yes. But only if this is what you would truly want. You do not need to marry me if you don't wish it Sansa." He pulled her away to look into her eyes. 

"I love you Sandor." she whispered fiercely before she began kissing him again. 

After a few minutes he growled into the kiss and pulled her away again. "We need to stop before I take you now girl." 

"I don't care." she tried to kiss him again. Her body felt on fire with love and desire for him. She wanted nothing more than to be close to him. 

"No, I will respect your honor and wait until you are properly mine." he said firmly, taking a step away from her. 

"I feel like this is a dream." she whispered softly looking up at his face, gazing into his eyes and searching for the truth. "Please tell me this is real." 

He kissed her again softly. "This is real my Little Bird." He whispered against her lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so short. 
> 
> I am swiftly approaching the end of the chapters i have started, so hopefully i will find time to write down the rest of the ideas i have planned out for this story and can continue to update regularly. 
> 
> Thanks to all who are reading and following this story. I literally shriek with happiness at every comment and review.
> 
> Also I know I write Lady Catelyn kinda harsh. I really dont like her is all, and it is completely apparent in my writing.
> 
> Also i really prefer the book wedding ceremony with the cloaks, but because i have based this story more off the show, i went with the cord binding the hands like they showed with Robb and Talisa.
> 
> Enough of me rambling, enjoy the chapter.

SANDOR 

******** 

He laid in the bed under the furs, Sansas sleeping body draped over his chest. He absentmindedly played with a strand of her hair, as he gazed down at his beautiful wife. They had been married like Robb had promised almost a fortnight ago. The ceremony was simple with only her brother and a few witnesses, Talisa, Great Jon Umber and Dacey Mormont. He found himself every night reliving the moments in which she became his in the sight of both the Gods and men. The shy smile on her face as he nervously spoke the words that bound them together. The feel of her hand trembling slightly in his as the Septon wrapped the cord around their hands. The softness of her lips as she kissed him when finally being pronounced man and wife. 

He had been almost afraid to bed her, she seemed so small and fragile beneath him. He tried his hardest to be gentle, and to find ways to give her pleasure, despite her pain, and after the first few times she was begging him to love her again. He loved holding her close while he slept and then waking to see her fiery hair strewn across the pillows. He knew they were heading off to battle soon and he didn't know how he was going to bring himself to leave her. He feared losing her, the one purely good thing he had ever known in his life. Every instinct he had told him to wrap her safely in his arms and protect her from the harsh cruel world, not to leave her behind so he could ride off and fight in a war he cared nothing about.

He heard voices outside and before he could sit up Lady Catelyn had stormed into the tent. "So it is true. I thought my son must have been playing me for the fool." she snapped. 

Sansa woke confused as Sandor stood from the bed. He was grateful the chilly night meant he had put his tunic and breeches on after their lovemaking. Sansa also had a nightgown on. 

"Lady Stark." He began not sure what to say to an angry mother finding him in bed with her daughter. Even if that daughter was now his wife. 

"I returned from the Twins to find out that another one of my children has married without my consent or blessing. And you Sansa to agree to this. You know how things should be done the proper way. I thought you were raised better than this." 

Sansa rolled her eyes and Sandor choked back a laugh. She reminded him of the younger wolf girl in that moment. "Mother, you can't just barge into my tent. Sandor might have been naked." 

Her mothers eyes grew wide but she stayed quiet. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence she spoke. "Your uncle is to marry one of the Frey girls. Lord Frey is throwing a large wedding for them at the Twins. We will have to be leaving here soon. At least one member of this family remembers their duty." She turned and left the tent giving Sandor one last nasty look before she went.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow the baby took a super long nap today so i got another chapter done :)
> 
> Enjoy, this is the calm before the storm.

SANSA 

******** 

Sansa felt ill. She had felt light headed the last few days of the trip to the Twins and this morning she felt nauseous when she woke. She seemed to be more thirsty than normal but nothing would quench her thirst. She supposed she was weary from all the traveling the last few months. She longed to be able to sleep in her soft warm bed, safe at Winterfell. She smiled at her husband who rode beside her and thought of other things she longed to do in that bed, feeling her cheeks blush at the images that filled her head. 

He had been surprisingly gentle with her. She was terrified of the bedding, but eager to belong to him in all ways. It had hurt almost unbearably when he first thrust inside her. She had tried to not cry and grasped tightly to his arms as he kissed away her tears and after a few moments the pain eased up. The second time they lay together and she took him inside her, hurt almost as bad, but she loved the feeling of being close to him, and the feel of his skin against hers. He found ways to pleasure her, making her cry out and beg him for more, feeling utterly wanton. When they finished he would lay his head against her breasts and she would stroke his hair. She could never have pictured seeing Sandor this way. Quiet and contented. The horrible rage from his eyes was gone. 

The third time, the pain was all but gone, and replacing it was a feeling of pleasure she had never known. And soon she was crying out and grasping at his arms for a whole new reason. 

 

**** 

 

The journey to the Twins had been long and hard. The rainy season was upon them, and the trip seemed to take longer than it should. Robb and her mother were staying in the castle, but Lady Catelyn had decided flaunting her new marriage would be adding to the insult of Lord Frey. Even though part of Sansa was hurt that her mother did not feel she deserved to room in the castle as befitting her station, she did not mind being left alone with her new husband. Robb solemnly agreed, fully prepared to do whatever was expected to repair his broken relationship with Lord Frey. Sansa agreed to stay outside in her tent and to only attend the wedding feast. 

Sandor had purchased them new clothes for the occasion. Her mother insisted that they dress appropriately for the event. She had gotten a new dress, the first new clothing she had worn since leaving Winterfell for Kings Landing. The dress was simple but a beautiful dark green color. She held Sandors arm as they walked toward the hall where the feast was beginning. She looked him over, noting to herself that he looked very handsome wearing his new fine clothes instead of his armor. She could sense he felt uncomfortable without it, and he insisted on keeping his shortsword by his side and his dagger in his belt. 

As they were walking into the great hall, She suddenly gripped his arm and stopped in the doorway. She could smell the meat roasting, the scent overpowering her senses. It seemed she could smell everything in the room, the sweat from the men, the wine being poured, the icing from the sweet cakes. Her stomach lurched and she turned and fled from the room before she was sick. As she reached the courtyard, she crashed into Great Jon Umber. She glanced at him for a moment before turning and retching in the grass. 

Sandor was there behind her, she could feel his presence and she turned embarrassed. She stumbled, falling to her knees in the dirt. Sandors eyes were worried and he pressed his hand against her forehead. "You are as white as a ghost, Little Bird." He said. 

"Forgive me my lord." she apologized shyly to Lord Umber. 

The large man barked out a laugh. "Was the smell of the meat wasn't it. I remember my wife couldn't stomach it either. Are your tits sore too?" Sansas felt her eyes grow wide in shock at his words and Sandor grabbed the man angrily. "Calm down, I meant no disrespect. My Lady wife always said her tits ached when she was new with child. Congratulations Clegane!" He laughed, slapping Sandor on the back as he ventured into the hall. 

Sansa gasped and her hands flew to her stomach. Could she possibly be with child already? They had only been married a little over a month. She felt stupid, she should have seen the signs. She could not remember when she had her moon blood last, and she remembered how sick her mother had been in the early days when she carried Rickon. She glanced at Sandor and wondered if he was angry with her. His face was blank. After a moment, he offered his hand to help her to her feet. 

 

 

SANDOR 

******** 

 

He had released Lord Umber, and watched him walk away. He looked down at his wife. She was kneeling in the dirt, her hands touching her stomach. He offered his hand to help her up. 

"My new dress is all dirty." she mumbled brushing the dirt from her knees as she stood. 

"I'll take you back to the tent to freshen up." he said. He was very upset with himself. He was such a stupid dog. He should have been more careful. There was no way she would want to carry a baby now. They were at war, and she had no home. He had been caught up in the fact that he actually had a loving wife, something he never expected to have. He had bedded her over and over every night, never giving a second thought to what would happen if they conceived a child. 

They reached their tent and she sat on the bed. He stood away from her and tried to judge her emotions. Her big eyes looked up at him, and he felt himself getting lost in them as always. "I am terribly sorry my love." she whispered. 

"There are things we can do." He said taking her hand. "There are some teas or something you can drink. Do not worry." 

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" 

"I will not force you have an unwanted child." He said. 

"Unwanted? I do not understand." she said. 

"You are upset. I will not force you to bear me children. I have heard there are ways to rid yourself of it." 

"I am upset because I should have realized sooner I was with child. Not when Great Jon Umber was asking about my tits. I should have told you in the proper way and presented you with the news in private, the way a good wife would. I want nothing more than to have your child. I would never even dream of finding a way to rid myself of it." she said beginning to cry. 

He barked out a laugh. "Silly Little Bird, only you would be upset about something as stupid as propriety." 

"Do you want me to get rid of it?" she whispered, trembling, her eyes full of fear. 

He was quiet for a moment while he tried to find the words to explain how he felt. He sat beside her and took her hands in his squeezing them tightly as he spoke. "Sansa, I never dreamed that I would have a wife. Who would want a man like me, with a face like mine. Now that I have you, I would rather die than give you up. Now I find out I am going to have a child as well. I want this baby more than you could ever know." 

She threw her arms around him. "Do you truly mean it Sandor?" she asked timidly. 

He nodded kissing her, and placed a hand gently on her stomach and tried to imagine her full with child. His child, his son or daughter. He couldn't believe any of this was happening, it was like a wonderful dream. He kissed her again hoping if this was a dream he did not wake up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: The Red Wedding.
> 
> also this is the last of the story that i had prewritten before i started posting it. I know where i want to go with the story for awhile, and I have started the next chapter, so hopefully i can still update this often.

SANSA 

******** 

 

As they walked slowly back to the great hall she felt her face aching from smiling so much. Every few moments Sandor would stop and pull her against him and kiss her deeply, his hands continued to touch her stomach lightly. She had no desire to return to the hall, but she knew there absence was probably noticed. Sandor pulled her into a dark corner of the hall, kissing her neck and whispering in her ear. The music from the hall was so loud the walls seemed to hum with it. She tried to identify the song. Was it the 'bear and the maiden fair', or 'Jenny of Oldstones'?" Curiously it seemed to be both. The musicians did not seem to be very talented, or perhaps they were just drunk. 

Distantly she heard the chants of the men as they called for the bedding. Sandor bit her earlobe gently and whispered softly. "Seems we are too late, we have already missed the feast Little Bird." 

"We never had a bedding." she smiled at him. 

"Aye, because I would have ripped apart any man who dared to lay a hand on my bride." He growled as he brought his hand up to cup her breast thru her gown. 

She giggled and pulled away, grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the hall. The song had ended and they heard Great Jon singing loudly, obviously well into his cups. The musicians had started the next song, when suddenly Sandor grabbed her roughly and pulled her back against him, his arm around her tightly as he drug her backwards. 

Confused she struggled in his embrace. "We have to get out of here, something is wrong." he growled. "That is the Lannister song they play." 

She gasped as she realized that she indeed recognized the song being played as 'The Rains of Castamere'. The musicians she had judged as performing poorly before, now expertly playing with a startling clarity. 

She tried to stop when she heard screaming but Sandor continued to drag her forcefully down the hall. She slapped at the arm he held around her. "We have to go back, my mother is in there!" she cried. "And Robb, please, Sandor we have to go back!" 

"Seven hells girl. My job is to keep you safe." As they entered the courtyard, a soldier ran at them. Sandor released her and pulled his sword, cutting the man down quickly. Sansa gasped as she saw the tents surrounding the area all aflame. She took a few steps back, shaking her head in confusion. Something suddenly grabbed at her ankle. She screamed looking down as she jumped away and saw a bloody man on the ground reaching for her. Sandor was at her side instantly pulling her back into a tight embrace. 

They quickly made their way toward the stables, stopping once again when a lone man attacked them swinging an ax wildly. Again Sandor fought and killed the man swiftly. For a brief moment Sansa gazed in awe at the almost graceful way that her husband moved while fighting. Despite the chaos and horror happening all around them, she felt as if she was watching a vision of the Warrior himself.  
Quickly Sandor pulled Stranger from his stall. He pulled her up in front of him and rode thru the grounds quickly, slashing with his sword at a few men who tried to stop their escape. She glanced back toward the castle but had to turn away from the sight, closing her eyes tight and trying to block out the noise of all the screaming. 

As she choked back tears she tried to wrap her mind around the sudden change in events. It did not seem possible that only a brief time ago they had been rejoicing over the realization of their baby. 

They rode for about an hour until Sandor felt they were far enough away from the danger but still close enough to hopefully get news soon. They stopped in a small grove of trees and Sansa knelt under a large oak and prayed to both the old Gods and new to keep her family safe. She watched as her husband paced about mumbling to himself about the bastard Freys and a trap. 

It was after dawn before they saw the riders. Sandor rode out to meet them, leaving her to wait nervously hidden in the trees. She watched as he spoke with the men, glancing back in her direction often. 

She knew he bore bad news before he returned by the look on his face. "Tell me what has happened!" she demanded. Sandor hung his head and did not reply. She turned to one of the riders. "My brother?" she questioned. 

"Dead my Lady, your Lady mother too. My sympathies." he said bowing his head. 

"How?" she asked, but Sandor raised his hand and stopped the man before he answered. 

"She does not need to hear the nasty details." He growled. 

She sank to the ground. Her family was dead, all of them gone now. First her father, then Little Bran and Rickon, now Robb and her mother too. Arya was lost and surely dead as well. She felt numb, beyond sadness, beyond tears. She heard Sandor talking with the men. She learned her uncle Edmure had been taken prisoner, and Great John Umber as well. They had even killed her brothers wolf Greywind although she saw Sandors eyes flash angrily when the man mentioned it so she knew there was something about the direwolf they did not want her to know. 

"Where are the men heading?" Sandor asked. 

"Most are dead, What is left of the army is split. Some surrendered to the Boltons and Freys, some we fear may join the Lannisters. We are headed for White Harbor to look for ships to meet with Stannis. A small group of men even fled for the Wall." 

Sansa gasped. How could she have forgotten. Jon was at the Wall. She thought of her last remaining brother and pictured him in her head. His dark hair and kind eyes, so much like their fathers. She had never been very kind to him. Her mother had hated him and never missed an opportunity to point out how he was only a bastard, only her half-brother, and she had always followed her mothers example. But Sansa had grown up and learned to see more of people. She thought back thru their childhood, and the memories came flooding back. 

It was Jon, that had carried her home from the Godswood when she had fallen and twisted her ankle. Jon who had tried to fix her doll that Arya was always breaking. When she struggled in her lessons with Maester Luwin, it was Jon who helped her learn to write her letters. She cried now harder, realizing what a fool she had been. Jon had never deserved to be punished for the sins of their father. He had always been good and kind to them all. He had been as good of a brother to her as Robb, and she had always treated him poorly. 

Sansa crawled toward Sandor and grabbed at his hand. "Please we must go, I have to go to the Wall. Jon is there." 

"What is this all about Little Bird? We cannot go to the Wall." 

"Please, he is all I have left. I was wrong, and I need to tell him... that I was wrong about something." she said between sobs. "I must tell him that I am sorry, so very sorry." 

"Hush now it is alright Little Bird," he said gently. "He knows you are sorry. Calm yourself before you are ill." He brushed her hair softly with his hands, attempting to comfort her. 

"No." she shook her head violently, "I have been cruel and unkind." 

"The wall is far, and your with child remember. The road would be long and hard, and too dangerous. Jon would rather know that you are safe than hear your apologies right now. He might even be ranging beyond the wall, and the trip would be for nothing." 

She wiped at her cheeks wet with tears and tried to catch her breath between sobs. She nodded her head realizing he spoke the truth, but hating herself all the same.


	16. Chapter 16

SANDOR 

******** 

 

Sansa cried for hours while they rode. He had no particular destination in mind, he only knew they needed to get as far away from The Twins as possible. He feared attempting to return to Riverrun. Now that most of the Stark forces had been killed or fled, he knew it would not be long before the Lannisters made a move there. 

Finally after nightfall, he found a small grove of trees where they might have some shelter in case the rains came again, and he helped her from the horse. She shivered in the night air, and he wished that he had a cloak or a blanket to give her. She curled up against the base of a tree and fell asleep almost instantly. He considered making a fire, but worried that it might attract attention and that they were not yet far enough away. 

His stomach growled and he realized that neither him nor Sansa had eaten since well before the feast, the day before. He cursed his bad luck at having none of his belongings. His armor, his gold, all his traveling gear had been left behind. His first instinct had been to get Sansa to safety, and he was thankful that he was at least able to save Stranger as well. 

He sat next to her and watched her sleep, thinking back to what the men had told him. Normally he would not keep secrets from his wife, he had always been truthful with her, no matter how harsh, but he could not see the point in traumatizing her with the details of the way that the Freys had desecrated the bodies of her brother and his wolf. He had threatened to gut the men if they mentioned a word of it in front of Sansa and for a moment he thought he was going to have to make good on his threat, when the man mentioned to her that the wolf was killed as well. 

He worried now for both Sansa and the child she carried inside her. He knew he would have to quickly get her to safety and he wracked his brain trying to think of a safe haven for them. Perhaps the Eyrie and her Aunt Lysa. He knew the woman from her time at court, and mostly remembered her being sort of crazy, with a sickly annoying child clinging to her breasts. He knew that he would not be welcome in her household, but perhaps she would take in Sansa, being her sisters daughter and all. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed unlikely, but he could think of no other refuge for them. 

 

******** 

Laying beside her, he had dozed awhile, too nervous to fully sleep and at dawn he was startled awake by the sounds of Sansa getting sick. He hurried to her side, horrified at the way she continued to retch, despite having nothing in her stomach to throw up. She was pale and weak, and when she turned to face him, he saw the dark circles under her eyes. 

As soon as she was feeling strong enough he placed her gently on Stranger, and mounted himself behind her, anxious to get in as much traveling as possible by nightfall. Soon they encountered a small stream and Sansa was eager to drink. She rushed toward the water, cupping her hands and drinking several mouthfuls quickly. She smiled softly as she splashed water on her face and sat relaxed for a few moments next to the water, before she suddenly turned and threw it all up again. He hurried to take her in his arms as she began to cry again. 

"It is alright Little Bird, you simply drank too fast. Try again slower this time." he said trying to calm her. "Remember that small village we passed on the journey here. I believe we can reach it by nightfall. We can get some food and supplies there." 

She nodded weakly and let him help her back to her feet. 

 

******** 

After a few more hours they happened upon a small farmhouse. A woman was outside tending to some pigs when they rode up. She took one look at Sandor and screamed running inside the house. Dismounting the horse, he began to walk up to the door when a man ran outside holding a pitchfork. 

"We want no trouble here. Leave now." 

"I am just looking for some food for my wife, we are not looking for trouble." He growled. 

The farmer glanced over at Sansa for a minute. "You expect me to believe that pretty young lass is your wife. I know what kind of man you are. You Cleganes have been here before. Your man Polliver raped my daughter." He thrust his pitchfork aggressively toward him then. 

"You take me for my brother Gregor." He snarled, pulling his sword, hating how everything in his life always came back to his monster brother. 

"One Clegane or another, your all the same." the man said spitting on the ground. 

Suddenly from behind him he heard Sansas voice. "Please, we only wished for some food." He could hear how weak she sounded. She was at his side then, placing her hand on his arm, bidding him to lower his sword. "We meant no harm, I swear it to you. We will go now and leave you in peace." 

The farmer looked at her for a few moments. As he slowly began to lower the pitchfork, a voice came from inside the house, and he ducked inside the doorway. A few moments later he appeared again with his wife, holding a small sack. He thrust it at Sandor. 

"Here. Now leave and trouble us no more." He said shortly. 

Sandor heard Sansa begin to cry and thank the couple over and over. The woman watched curiously from the doorway, then suddenly rushed out and approached Sansa holding a thick brown cloak. She draped it around her quickly then rushed back inside the house, pulling her husband with her. He watched silently as Sansa wiped her tears away then walked to the porch and tugging at her hair, she removed one of her fancy silver and shell hairpins. Laying it gently on the stairs, she softly spoke "Thank you again for helping us." before returning to him and allowing him to help her mount Stranger.


End file.
